The One Forgotten
by Obsessive Rainbow Stalker
Summary: What do you do when your best and only friend ignores you whenever his friend from a long time ago shows up. Well that's what Near has to go through with matt here. Mello doesn't seem to notice he's been doing anything wrong MelloxNear yaoi XD bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Dude I haven't posted anything. I've been so busy with hockey and school, the season just ended and now theres spring but anyway I'll try to update most of my old stories…. But don't put too much hope on it.

There is yaoi in this, Boyxboy, and I want to make a note about something. The couple is MelloxNear and even though it might hint as MelloxMatt its only friendship. I dun like that couple…..

Anyway enjoy X3

Chapter One

Near sat in the corner of his classroom alone while he stared at his supposed best friend talking with the red head from across the room.

'It's been like this ever since that damn Matt came by,' Near growled to himself, 'Mello and I would be talking than Matt would fucking appear and Mello would forget my existence.'

Near brought his knees to his chest and brought a finger to his hair. He knew Mello didn't know he felt hurt. And he could understand how you would want to spend a

lot of time with your best friend you haven't seen for years but Near only had one friend.

_That was Mello. _

The bell rang and Near watched Mello and Matt race each other to their lockers. Near sighed to himself sadly. He gathered his supplies and exited the room.

His next class was Biology, which happened to be his favorite class, because he was alone with Mello.

Meaning no Matt.

"Mello did you finish the homework?" Near asked with a smile.

"Yeah but I really want some chocolate," Mello grumbled, "During passing period a damn teacher took mine from me on my way to class."

"I have one in my pocket… here," Near fished out a Hershey bar and held it out to Mello.

Mello's frown was replaced with a grin. He grabbed the bar and instantly had it unwrapped and placed in his mouth.

"Thanks Near, you're a lifesaver."

Near's smile widened as he watched his friend snack on his chocolate. It was moments like these he cherished, just sitting in peace with Mello, _alone._

He sat there in peace with Mello's chewing the only sound being heard. After a while the small albino decided to break the silence.

"Mello?"

"Hm?" Mello grunted not looking up from his text book.

"Do you want to study with me tonight?"

"Can't, sorry, Matt and I were planning on hanging out."

"Oh…," Near forced himself to keep the sadness from his voice, "It's fine."

The two didn't speak for last ten minutes of class. The final bell rang and Mello got up with his things.

"See ya Near."

"Bye Mello."

Near watched Mello's back till he left the biology class.

'Fucking Matt,' Near cursed, doodling of what appeared to be a stick figure, resembling Matt, being boiled in a pot, 'Mello was doing fine without you here.'

He slammed his notebook shut and gathered up his supplies before departing to his dorm.

Xoxoxo

To say Near was in a bad mood was an understatement. He had walked to Mello's locker to ask for their math notes, who was glad to give them to him, but than Matt had to appear. Mello hadn't even said bye when he walked away to hang out with the red-head.

Near felt anger bubble inside him when he thought about the times Mello ignored him for Matt. He continued down the sidewalk enjoying the cool air. It was the beginning of the school year in mid-September when the weather was caught between hot and cold.

Small hands were shoved in the pockets of his school uniform while Near made his way to the library. Old books had a way of calming him.

Maybe it was the smell of old books. Or how there was no noise.

But the books wouldn't do squat as soon as a blur of yellow and red passed by.

"Matt, hurry up you slow poke!"

"Why the library?" Matt whined.

"Because you suck at geometry," Mello smirked when Matt fell silent on the top step, thinking.

"You're right."

The two broke into laughter, entering the library in grins.

Near felt tears brim his eyes, but he pushed them down. Mello had ignored him but he should be use to it by now. Ever since Mello's old friend moved to their school he had taken all of the blonde's time.

"I don't want to seem jealous… But I just don't want to share Mello… Especially with Matt," Near grumbled under his breath.

The albino turned around on his heel, heading away from the school library and towards his dorm.

Xoxoxo

Near opened his dorm room, walking into the pure white room. Every student here was gifted and was allowed to have their own room. Near had painted his wall white and had filled the room with many kinds of toys. Mello always joked to Near saying he may have the mind of a genius but he had the spirit of a four year old.

Near stripped down to his white boxers, placing the uniform in the dirty clothes bin. He walked to his drawer and pulled out a large black T-shirt with green splatters across it. It was the same shirt Mello loaned Near because the blond thought Near was _blah_ in the color department.

He pulled the shirt over his head, letting the aroma of Near sink in.

'Smells like chocolate.'

The shirt ended an inch below his knees making Near realize just how short he truly was.

'Or maybe Mello was just too tall…,' Near thought grabbing his pink bunny and getting into his bed.

TBC

Yeah it's short but I didn't know if I wanted to add everything else I wrote because it might've been too long. I wrote most of this in my notebook so I just have to migrate it over to the computer. Anyways I know how Near feels T-T it sucks when your friend ignores you when someone else comes around.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

X3 thanks for the nice reviews, here's chapter two

A/N and before anyone says Near is OOC, I know he is. But only around Mello because Mello is his only friend he knew for so long and trusts. Everyone else he doesn't speak and when he does it's with no emotion.

Chapter Two

"Mello, I'm huuunnggrryy," Near whined as the duo walked down the hallway to their campus outside.

"Well where do you want to go?"

Near shrugged, "Where ever Mello wishes to go."

Mello tapped his chin, trying to deciede where to eat, "Let's go to the cafeteria. It's cheaper."

Near nodded and followed the blond.

"How's Mello's job going?" Near asked, trying to start a conversation with the limited time he has with the blond.

"I got fired again," He mumbled with a sigh.

Near chuckled, "What did you do this time?"

"The lady started it! She kept criticizing every fucking dessert I brought out, she than asked for some ice cream and complained about how it was "_too cold_." And I told her there was nothing I could about restraining every urge to shove her face into it. She ordered me to call the manager over and I told he was going to say the same damn thing," Mello was getting pissed off just talking about it.

He needed some chocolate to soothe him so he reached into his pocket for a chocolate bar and bit into it before talking again, "Her naggy voice was seriously pissing me off. I couldn't take another second near her, but you see I couldn't leave. Because when she complained she grabbed onto my sleeve like this and kept pulling me near her."

The two stopped moving so Mello could reenact what the lady did. He gripped Near's wrist pulling him closer to his side.

"Like this, see?"

Near felt his face heat up, "Y-yeah."

Mello released Near and they continued walking.

"I snapped though, I think from something she said… I don't remember. All I know is I grabbed the ice cream and dumped it on her head and started swearing at her."

Near hid his face in his sleeve as he suppressed the urge to giggle.

"My jobs never let me have any chocolate to relieve my nerves, though," Mello explained finishing the Crunch bar.

"You should try working at that small café downtown. It has many chocolate snack that I'm sure you'll love and the owner, I heard, let's you eat anything you want."

Mello thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I know that place but I'll pass. It's too girly for my taste and would bring down my toughness."

Near rolled his eyes as Mello flexed.

"You're hopeless," Near mumbled walking slightly faster.

Mello gripped Near's shoulders pulling him back towards his chest, "What was that shrimp."

Near looked up at Mello's grinning face, "I said you're hopeless."

"Look who's talking Mr. I never grew since 5th grade," Mello released his hold and ruffled the white locks as he walked by.

Near pouted, brushing his hair back into place, before catching up.

"That was quite unnecessary."

Mello ruffled Near's head again, loving how Near tried to give him a glare but failed because he couldn't hold the smile back. The duo made it to the cafeteria and went in line. They paid for their food and took a seat by the window.

Near poked his fork at the green salad in front of him with Mello across from his, crunching on the chocolate cake.

"You should eat your pasta first than the dessert last," Near stated.

"I'll eat whatever the hell I want first," Mello exclaimed shoving a giant piece of cake into his mouth.

Near looked away, disgusted, "Mello please close your mouth when you choose."

The blond swallowed and took another bite.

They began chatting in between bites, sharing stories of their day and how most of their classmates were idiots. The talking died down as their attention was focused on eating. Even though it was quiet, it was the comfortable one without any awkward moments.

"I'm full," Near declared, pushing the empty salad plate foreword.

"You barely ate," Mello retorted stacking his plates on top of each other.

"I have a small stomach…"

Mello chuckled, "Yeah, a very small one."

Near was going to retort back at Mello when a familiar _and irritating_ voice was heard.

"Hey Mels! Hey Near!"

"Hey Matt what's up?" Mello asked motioning to the seat next to him.

Near ignored Matt and stared out the window at a bare tree.

"Not much, I need some help with my homework though….," Matt rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "I failed the last test and the teacher wants me to get some extra practice. And I was wondering if you could help me since you're so smart and all."

Near's attention snapped back to Matt and Mello, 'Say no Mello. Say no…. He can teach himself with the damn textbook. That's why we have them!'

"Sure dude," Mello got up with Matt and the two began walking away, "I'll see you later Near."

Near held back a protest poking his fork at the empty plate as he muttered a bye.

TBC

Poor Near,

X3 enjoy… review.


End file.
